


Eat

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus bought groceries for his roommates.
Relationships: Markus/Simon/Leo Manfred
Kudos: 26





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Shopping, Markus swiftly discovers, is less fun on his own. But _fun_ is a new concept, one he hardly requires, so there’s no real reason to set a reminder to bring Simon next time, though he does it anyway. Perhaps it would be more logical to bring Leo—most of the things he buys, particularly the groceries, are only for human consumption. But Leo tends to sneak in absurdly sugar-ridden or high-calorie options, so Markus prefers to take care of him in this aspect—he thinks it’s what Carl would’ve wanted. 

He sits in a regular seat on the bus, because now he’s _allowed_ to do that, and he mentally adds the items in his bag to the current inventory in the house. It’s best to keep track of everything. It’s working. Leo’s doing better than he ever has, forcibly made healthy—he’s filled out and gotten his colour back. He’s been sober for months. Most of that is likely Markus, but perhaps a small part is because Simon’s model is so expressive, and Markus knows that Leo _can’t stand_ seeing Simon disappointed in him. The two of them seem to be getting along better every day. 

The bus pulls up to the curb, and Markus steps out, pleased to be home but not exactly relieved. There’s no longer any need to worry about leaving Leo with one of the revolution’s cofounders, or leaving Simon with a prickly and prejudiced human. He reaches the front door, notes its usual pleasant greeting, and steps through the self-opening entrance into the lobby, expecting a pleasant silence or perhaps Leo’s obnoxious music. Instead, a groan pierces the air, followed by pained whimpering. 

There’s a split second where Markus pulls to a halt, every last processors focusing in on the data streaming through his sensors—the muffled whining and the musky scent and a dull scrape of something hitting a wall. The incoming reports clear with no need for an emergency override. Markus resumes his leisurely pace, turning into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

Leo’s to his immediate left, pinned against the wall between the door and cabinets. Simon’s on his knees, tucked right up against Leo, both of Leo’s legs thrown over his shoulders and Simon holding Leo up by the hips, blunt fingernails digging hard into the exposed and flushed-pink skin. Leo’s discarded jeans are in a wrinkled heap beside them, Leo’s shirt rolled up his chest, and nothing else but his socks on him. Simon’s fully dressed, the collar of his shirt lightly stained with flecks of white.

His pretty face is covered in similar white streaks, and a few stray globs cling to Leo’s limp cock, wedged up against Simon’s cheek. Simon is ignoring it, instead buried underneath, his soft lips wide around Leo’s tight sac. Leo’s fingers dig deep into Simon’s golden hair when Simon gives an audible suck, and then Simon’s tugging on his balls, and Leo arches forward, head tossing back to cry out. His handsome face is screwed up with sensations, clearly overloaded—Markus does a quick scan of his drying discharge and estimates that he came at least fifteen minutes ago.

Simon doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo. His blue eyes flick up to Markus, shining with comprehension, but he doesn’t free his mouth to talk. Instead, he burrows into Leo’s crotch and sucks even harder. Leo’s helpless keen is agonizing. And beautiful. Markus puts his body in auto-pilot and continues staring as he moves to set the grocery bags on the island. He knows that many of the refrigerated items will need to be put away immediately, but his newfound emotion makes it difficult. Simon’s always been a lewd temptation for him, but Simon’s even more alluring with Leo’s balls in his mouth, and Leo’s always looked lovely when he’s _wrecked_.

He moans as Simon pulls off and begins licking him instead, drenching the area in shimmering, slick artificial spit that gives Markus the strangest urge to join. When Leo’s scrunched-closed eyes finally open, they’re heavily dilated, matching the blush on his cheeks and the laboured panting. He spots Markus and rasp, “Markus—for fuck’s sake, _help me._ ”

Simon chuckles and gives Leo’s thigh a teasing nip. Leo nearly jumps. Thumbs tracing idle patterns on Leo’s stomach, Simon murmurs, “Didn’t I make you a nice breakfast, Leo? And Markus got you everything you could ever want for lunch... don’t _I_ deserve a nice meal too?”

Leo groans, his head thunking back against the wall. “You’re evil.” There’s no malice in it. There was a time when Leo did look at androids with open loathing, but that time’s long gone, and Markus can see the fondness in Leo’s eyes when he looks down at their partner. The way his hands pet through Simon’s hair is unmistakably loving, and Markus knows that as soon as his delicate human body is capable of hardening again, it will. 

In the meantime, Simon doesn’t seem willing to wait. Markus understands. It’s a pity, given that both of them can engage their sexual programming for days on end, but downtimes are something they accepted. Markus spares a few seconds to cross the kitchen and thread his fingers through Leo’s rich-brown hair. All he has to do is give a little tug, and Leo obediently rolls his head over to Markus, lips wordlessly parting, tongue waiting—Markus fills him up with a long, deep kiss that has the faint tang of Simon’s silicone. Markus kisses Leo until he’s struggling to breathe, and then Markus finally grants mercy.

He returns to the groceries and begins meticulously putting them away while his lovers cheerfully play behind him.


End file.
